Hard Hit or Sweet Kiss
by ShineeRain80
Summary: This story is about a girl name Minah who is 16 years old. She comes across a boy trying to run away from a teacher. While he was helping her, he says he knows Minah. She becomes so confused and doesn't know what will happen next. What will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

Hard Hit or Sweet Kiss

_One day I will remember… But when will that day come…?_

"Hey! Get back here!" Obviously the teacher would say this to me.

"Leave me alone, you old man!" I shouted.

"I am not old! I'm only in my thirties!" the teacher shouted back. Messing with the teachers is so fun. Hahaha! And FREEZE!

As you know, I am running away from my English teacher. Why? The reason why is that I put a prank on my teacher. This "old man" is the English teacher and my uncle's friend and honestly, he annoys the heck out of me… So I put a prank on him. It wasn't such a bad prank. I just unscrewed some bolts on his chair and then he fell. But it was pretty funny. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Minah. I am almost 16 and a sophomore in high school. I have short hair with side bangs going to the right and I am about 5' 5". I live in a normal town and go to a normal school. I played drums for about one year, and still learning. I have only one red earring on my right ear. This earring is very important to me. But it is a long story, maybe next time… The strange thing about me is that when its winter time, it rains a lot. And when it rains, I have an incredible amount of good luck. For example, every winter, the schools all around the town take big tests that show how well the students are doing in school. When I do these tests, I get like a 100 percent in almost all my scores. The funny thing is that I NEVER study for anything and I am not smart at all. I have a great amount of good luck for different things too, and it surprises me how good my luck can be.

Anyways, my uncle's friend has to watch over me when I'm in school. I don't like it. If I don't goof around in school a little, it's not fun. So now, I kind of explained everything, let's go back. And START!

I was running through the hallway, trying to run away from that old man. I had to find a closet or a room really quickly. There should be a room or a closet somewhere…

"OOF! Hey! Watch where you're…" I yelled out. But then I realized the person in front of me was super tall, and I fell because of the impact of running into him fast. "Uh… Never mind. I'm really sorry but I need to hide quickly. I'm going to be in really big trouble if I don't hide now." And in the distance I hear, "Where are you Minah! You're going to be in so much trouble!"

The boy grabbed my hand and said, "I'll help you. Come follow me. Hurry!"

BA-THUMP! _Whoa… What was that? It felt like I experience something like this before… What is this feeling?_ We rushed to the nearest closest. He turned and whispered, "Are you okay?" I looked at him and saw that he wasn't wearing my school's uniform clothes. Without realizing that I didn't answer him yet, so I just nodded slightly. It felt so awkward just standing inside a closet with a random person who saved me from trouble. All of a sudden, his left hand rose up and curled my hair around my ear. He saw my earring and said, "I found you. I finally found you!" Then WHOOSH! He hugged me! WHAT? I am so confused… Why would a random person hug me?

We started to hear footsteps, so he stopped hugging me. Thanks Goodness! That was so weird… The footsteps were getting closer and louder. _Oh no! What if it's the old man again…?_ The boy stood up and grabbed my hand again. _Argh…_ _What are you going to do now?_ He opened the closet door and we went out. When we came out, the old man was right in front of us. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to help me!"

"Don't worry, I am helping you." He said back to me. He looked at the teacher. "Please don't blame Minah. I was responsible too. So please punish me too."

. . . ?

HUH…? He knows my name? Now I'm really confused. He looked back at me and said, "I came all the way from the countryside just to find you. And I finally found you, Minah." He smiled at me. I could not stand this anymore. I just looked at him blankly and said, "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hard Hit or Sweet Kiss

"HUH…? What did you say?" The tall boy asked me.

"I said, 'who are you?' And how do you know me? Argh…! You make my head hurt. I am like so confused…" I have no clue who the heck he is and I didn't want to know what will happen.

"That doesn't matter. Anyways, you said you are responsible too, right? Then come with me." the teacher said. Argh… He messes everything up… No fun for me. Because I got caught with the random boy, we had to go to the principal's office.

"Now, Minah, why did you unscrew the chair?" the principal said. The principal's name is Mr. Ty. Ha-ha. His name is funny.

"I unscrewed the bolts of the chair because I was bored. And it was pretty worth it." I said.

"Pft… Hahahahahaha," The boy burst out laughing. Was it really that funny? "You never changed Minah. Phew… That was funny." And he smiled at me again.

"Hush, young boy. This is important." Mr. Ty said.

"Sorry, mister,"

"Anyways, don't make any more trouble. Got that, Minah?" Mr. Ty said.

"Fine…" I said, disappointed. We got to leave out of the principal office. "Listen, I have no clue why the principal is so nice to you. He gives no punishment to you. That's not fair in my opinion…" The old man said. "Young boy, why are you even here at our school?"

"I came here because I transferred schools and so I could find her." He pointed his finger towards me.

"Why is it me?" I said. "Did I meet you somewhere? And for some reason, I think I DID see you somewhere…" I scanned him with my keen eyes, looking thoroughly to see if I recognize him. "Hmm…" I tried to think really hard but nothing came to my mind. "I'm sorry. I really can't remember who you are."

"Then do you remember this?" He pointed to his left ear. And on his left ear was a blue earring. It looked exactly like mine but in a different color!

BAM! Then it hit me, it hit me like a pin knocked down by a bowling ball. But still, it came to me. I finally remember. He was my childhood friend. He was also my neighbor and we always used to play together. Oh my gosh! It's…

"JUN?" I shouted. "Is it really you Jun?"

"Finally! What took you so long to realize me? Geez…" He said.

"It's been so long, I haven't realized. I'm so sorry… You changed so much! You became so tall and you have a cool spikey hairstyle. Of course I won't recognize you so easily." I said with great excitement.

"You too. I didn't recognize you with the short hair. You don't like long hair anymore?"

"Well, I like a little change once in a while."

"It looks nice on you. I like your short hair." He said, and gave me another smile while ruffling my hair.

"Ha-ha. Thanks, you too. Hey, you want to come over to my house today? My mom and sister would be happy to see you again."

"That would be great. Still live in the same house?"

"Yup. It takes about fifth teen minutes to walk back home. Want to go now?" I asked him.

"No you can't go. School is not even over yet. Get back to class." The old man said. Actually his real name is Ren. But I still call him old man. While looking at his wrist watch, he said, "It's only two o'clock. You don't go home until three thirty. Now go back to class."

"Old man, you are so mean to me." I said, not happy about what he said.

"I'm being mean and strict to you because you call me old man." He said raising his voice at me.

"Fine, I'll go back to class. I'm in your class anyways…" I said, even more disappointed. I turned to Jun. "Jun, let's go home when school is over. Can you wait that long?"

"I can just hang out in your class."

"I'm okay with that. Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Ren. I am a friend of Minah's uncle. Apparently I have to watch over her. Let's go to class." Ren said. So because the old man let him come in his class, the three of us started to walk to class. The classroom fits about thirty-five people to forty people. The classroom was loud with a lot of students. When I came in, everyone shouted, "Hey! Minah! Nice one! Your pranks get funnier all the time." The class loves it when I pull pranks on the teachers, including on the old man. When Jun came in, a lot of girls squealed. They rushed up to him and kept shouting, "Oh my gosh. You are so cute. How old are you? What do you like to do?" Argh… Those girls are so annoying… As I walked, I said to Jun, "Good luck with these girls, they love new guys." I kept walking and went to Rena, who is one of my best friends. She didn't go up to Jun like the rest of the girls because she has a boyfriend.

"Geez… Those girls are crazy… I am never going to be like them." I said to Rena. "Just because they want a boyfriend,"

"Don't be jealous, Minah. You know you want a boyfriend too."

"Heck no, I don't. I have no drama like the other people. I like my life how it is. No problems." I said with confidence.

"I'm worried about you. You have no love life. You should be like me and get the love of your life to come to you and do all lovey dovey stuff." Rena said, teasing me. "But really though… Try a blind date once in a while. It's kind of fun."

"Eww… No. I'm not a dating type. I'm just going to be patient and wait for the "one" to come. I like that better."

"No guy is going to come to you like that… Seriously, step up and make the first move."

"You know what, never mind. This conversation is going nowhere." I cut the conversation and sat at my seat. Jun came back to me with an uncomfortable face. "Those girls are maniacs. They scare me. At least there is one girl who isn't like that."

"And who may that be?" I asked curiously.

"You, you're not like the other girls. You're more comfortable to hang out with." He said to me. I didn't care about dating, it is not my style. That's what I kept on thinking. I don't care.

Time went by swiftly and it was almost time to go home. I was staring out the window and Jun was sitting next to me. I said to him, "I think it's going to rain really soon."

"What? In a warm weather like this? I don't think so." He said.

"It's surprising what will happen next." Then Jun looked at me kind of funny.

DING-DONG. It was time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We finally reached my house. We came inside and my sister, Yuni came running into me. "Minah! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hey Yuni. Have you been good?" I said sweetly to her.

"Yup. And who is the boy next to you? Is he your boyfriend?" Yuni said.

"What? Boyfriend? Who is your boyfriend?" My mom shouted while running out of the kitchen. "I said, who is you boyfriend?"

"No one, mom. It's Jun. Do you remember him?" I said blankly pointing my finger towards him.

"My goodness. Jun? My, you have grown so much! I'm so glad to see you again. Why don't you stay and have dinner with us? It's been so long since we last seen you. " My mom said generously.

"That would be great." Jun said with a grin.

"Why don't you go to my room? I have a drum set. It's really cool." I said.

"You have drums? That's awesome! Can I play with it?" He said with excitement.

"Yeah you can. Just don't break it, please."

"You got it!" Jun rushed upstairs to my room and immediately started playing with my drum set.

"Mom, I'll help you make dinner if you want?" I asked.

"Sure, that will help me a lot. So… how are you and Jun?" My mom said suspiciously.

"What? What are you talking about? Well, I guess you can say that we became close again. It's been so long and we are having a good time. Why do you ask?" I asked curiously.

"Don't you know? When you were little, you said that you liked him. I think you were about seven years old? I don't quite remember though… But Jun turned into to a quite handsome person. Don't you think so?" My mom said while thinking…

"What? I don't remember saying anything like that. And Jun is just a really good friend, okay? I'm going upstairs." I said with a slight pout. I went upstairs, trying to forget what my mom told me. Did I really like Jun a long time ago? Why don't I remember? I opened the door and Jun made a loud crash sound with the drum symbols.

"Your drums are awesome! I love it!" I can see how much fun he was having.

"Yes, I know. Hey, Jun. I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah, what is it?" He said.

"When we were little, did I say that I liked you?" Because of my sudden question, he fell off the small chair of my drum set with his face in astonishment and his face became bright red. "Hey, are you okay? Your face is really red. You want me to get an ice pack for you?" He stood up, grabbed my hand and marched out of my room. "What are you doing?" I can see that his face was still red.

"We are going out for a little bit." He said. We came downstairs and he said to my mom, "We are going out for a little fresh air. We will be back in a few minutes."

"Make sure to bring my daughter back by dinner." My mom said with no worries. He kept dragging me and out the door. Where is he taking me? We kept walking down the street and came to a small playground. There were some bushes around the playground and we went through it. When we came though, there were so many flowers! But the flowers weren't in bloom yet.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"When we were about seven, you brought me here and said that you liked me so much. Now, I am bringing you back here. You said that it was going to rain, right?" He said to me. His face was still a bit red of embarrassment.

"Y-yeah. It feels like it's going to rain." Then all of a sudden, I felt a drop of water fall on my nose from the sky. More and more water droplets were coming down faster. We was getting poured down by the rain. I look at the flowers on the ground and they started to bloom. So many different kinds of colors, it was beautiful! I couldn't believe my eyes. Jun turned to me and said, "I like you. I liked you for such a long time." My face became burning with embarrassment. I didn't know what to do. BA-THUMP!

My head started to lose focus and I started to lose my balance. "Are you okay, Minah?" Jun said grabbing my arm so I wouldn't fall.

"I'm alright…" I said faintly. I fell into his arms and blacked out.

_Minah… Minah… Are you alright…? _ I can hear a faint voice. I think its Jun voice. I opened my eyes and I was lying on my bed, and I see Jun next to me. "Minah woke up! Thank goodness you're alright. Don't scare me like that…" Jun said his voice full of worry. He hugged me because he was worrying about me a lot. BA-THUMP! The second he hugged me, my heart was racing rapidly. "I got so scared when you fainted. I didn't know what to do, so I carried you back here. I'm glad you're okay now." BA-THUMP! My heart couldn't take it anymore; it felt my heart was going to burst! But I remember now… When I was seven, Jun had to leave and live with his grandparents in the countryside. I didn't want him to go and so I took him there to the field full of flowers. Those flowers only bloom when it rains. It was raining and I shouted, _I like you, so don't leave!_ He turned and said, _don't worry. I will return to you one day. _Then he smiled to me.

Now that I remember, I feel so embarrassed, my heart still beating fast. And yet I felt so calm at the same time. Being next to Jun was so comforting.

"Minah, why are you hugging Jun?" Yuni asked coming into my room. In surprise of Yuni's words, we stopped hugging. Was this considered to be good luck? If it is, I don't want this feeling to go away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chirp-chirp.

I hear the birds chirping early in the morning. I wake up and give a great, big yawn. I stretched my arm and I see Jun on the floor of my room_. Hmm…? I wonder why Jun is on the floor. Let me think back a little… Yesterday, I fainted and Jun took me to my room and then we hugged and… we like each other…! Oh geez… I wonder what I'm doing to do…_ I got out of my bed and covered Jun with my blanket. I walked sluggishly downstairs to eat breakfast. I got some toast and jam. I spread the jam onto the bread and ate it slowly. I seems like mom went out shopping with Yuni. Good thing I don't have school today. Now I can just relax and do whatever I want. I kept thinking about Jun. Yesterday, mom said that Jun was handsome… Now that I think about it, he is tall, he looks athletic, and he is kind of good-looking… _Oh my gosh! I really do like Jun!_ I just need to calm down. I finished my bread and walk towards the fridge. I looked and there was a note taped on the fridge door. It says, _Minah, Yuni and I are out at your grandparent's house. We will be back pretty late. Love Mom. _I guess it's only me and Jun tonight.

. . . ! Me and Jun? Together? In my empty, empty house… What do I do…? My mom HAD to leave today… Sigh… Whatever, I guess something will work out. I hear a door shut upstairs and I see Jun coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I said with a smile on my face and laughed a little. He gave a huge yawn and said, "Good morning, Minah." His hair wasn't spikey anymore. I stepped up to him and said, "Wow. Your hair isn't spikey anymore. With your hair down, you actually have some bangs." I ruffled and kept touching his hair. His hair was so soft. "Your hair looks nice with or without spikey hair." I gave another smile. His face became red again like yesterday. He really is a shy person, I didn't know that.

"Are you hungry? Want me to make something for you?" I asked.

"It's alright. I'll just eat some bread. I'm sorry for staying at your house for a long time." He said.

"Oh no, it's okay. Stay as long as you need to. My mom and Yuni went to my grandparent's house, so they won't be back until the evening."

"Oh. Okay then."

"I'm going to take a shower so, make yourself at home." I walked upstairs and grabbed a towel. I went in the bathroom and started to take a shower. Taking a shower in the morning is calming, I like it. I washed my hair with shampoo and rinsed. Now I had to wash my body. I finished taking a shower within about fifth teen minutes. I grabbed a robe and wore it. And then, I saw a huge, disgusting spider. I screamed out of the top of my lungs. Jun jumped because of my scream and rushed upstairs.

"Minah, are you okay?" He said while knocking on the bathroom door. I opened the door and rushed to him. "What is going on? Why did you scream?"

"There is a huge spider in the bathroom. I don't like spiders. Please kill it for me." I said in a shaky voice. I don't know what kind of face put on in front of him.

"Don't worry. I'll kill it for you." He got some tissue and killed the spider. He threw the tissue down the toilet and flushed it. "See, all done. There is nothing to be scared about." I was hugging him so tightly, I didn't want to let go. "It's okay, Minah." And he patted my head softly. But then he stopped. He said, "Minah, let go of me, please."

"No! I don't want to…"

"I think it's better if you should…" His face got red again.

"Why?" I asked. He covered his face with his hand and said, "Please change and wear some clothes…" I looked at myself and realized that I was only wearing a robe. I totally forgot! I quickly let go of Jun and raced to my room. BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! I closed the door and sat down on the floor. My face was burning with embarrassment. _That was too embarrassing… How do I face him now…?_ I changed my clothes and went back out as if nothing had happened. I had to stay cool and calm.

"You okay now?" Jun asked. I jumped a bit. I had to stay cool.

"Y-yeah… I'm all good…" I said, totally NOT cool. I walked to the living room trying to avoid Jun. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Jun came over and sat next to me on my left side. I moved to the right more. Then he move to the right too. I moved again. He moved again too! I moved once more and fell off of the couch. I looked up and see Jun's face. "Why are you avoiding me?" He asked with a serious face.

"B-be-because it's embarrassing to stay next to you because you like me and… And…" I was getting flustered. The words won't come out of my mouth.

"And what?" He asked.

"And… and… Argh! I can't say it! It's too embarrassing!" I stood up and tried to run away from Jun, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the couch. Our faces were close to each other. I turned my head. I can't face him like this, my face is too flustered. He put his hand on the side of my face and turned it so my face and look at his face. "Say that you like me. 'Cause I know you do."

"I…I li… I like…" The words out of my mouth were scrambling.

"Hmm…? Like what?" Jun said in a smooth, cool voice.

"I like… I like you…" It felt my heart was going to explode! Jun hugged me and said, "You are too cute." And then he kissed my forehead. I blushed with a red face…


End file.
